But I don't have time to be in love
by AmeliciaBlack
Summary: Tres parejas deben lidiar con problemas distintos entre sí. Y a veces amar no es suficiente. ¿Podrá el odio volverse amor? ¿Podrá la amistad transformarse en algo más si lo obligamos? ¿La diferencia de edades es un impedimento para amar de corazón? ¿Para amarse es fundamental estar juntos? ¿El primer amor, se olvida con el tiempo? -¡¿Por qué siempre hay que preguntarse tanto!-
1. Chapter 1 - Proyecto Señorita Amanda

**Capitulo 1 - Proyecto Señorita Amanda**

Otra vez el año lectivo estaba a punto de empezar y el tren escarlata ya estaba listo para partir. Este era el quinto año de Amanda Prewett y nada le emocionaba más que volver a bromear con su primo, Sirius Black, su mejor amigo, leal compañero, socio de travesuras, era su más preciado vínculo. Tenía la impresión y la esperanza de que este año sería diferente, más emocionante, sería SU año, el año en el que entrara al equipo de quidditch como bateadora, para el que entrenó todo el verano. Nunca fue muy popular y no era algo que le incomodaba, pero no le vendría nada mal, sería el sueño de su madre verla hacerse más femenina (condición que accedió a cumplir para conseguir su primera escoba), delicada y conocida luego de muchos intentos fallidos. El fuerte de Amanda no era el de comportarse como una dama, lo contrario, el simple hecho de pensarlo la aterraba y era una de las peores pesadillas que llegó a tener en sueños. Pero ya estaba por superarlo, este año cumpliría los anhelos de su madre que tanto aborrecía por amor al quidditch ¡El quidditch! Como ignorarlo, las alturas, la velocidad, la adrenalina, el fanatismo por su casa, todo eso hacia bombear su sangre, el sólo pensarlo la ponía eufórica ¡No podía esperar a que llegue el día de las pruebas!

Así esperaba sentada en su compartimiento, desparramada en el banco, con sus largas piernas de par en par apoyadas en el asiento delantero cuando descubrió una alta figura abrir la puerta, apoyarse en el marco y con gestos teatrales fingir escribir una carta.

-No te preocupes Tía Lucretia, yo me ocuparé de que Amanda se comporte como acordaron, ahora mismo se encuentra sentada en la postura del ogro más fino que pudiera existir ¡Es un encanto!- Exclamó el chico de pelo negro y largo hasta los hombros, pronunciando lo último con gestos vocales exagerados y una desmesurada sonrisa, su sonrisa real.

-¡Sirius!- Exclamó serenamente a modo de saludo, habituada a sus bromas, estaba muy feliz de verlo- Dile a mi madre que no se espere mucho de mí las primeras semanas, ya me he puesto la minifalda como me dio y he intentado peinarme ¡Eso es mucho pedir!- Dijo haciendo pucheros mientras se acomodaba en su asiento, sentándose como una "dama".

-¿Eso es mucho pedir? Ja ja - Repitió incrédulo-Esa falda no es corta, no te martirices que apenas se te ven las rodillas, de hecho, es la primera vez que veo que tienes rodillas ¡Era todo un mito! - Dijo fingiendo sorpresa mientras seguía examinándola minuciosamente con la mirada, hasta subir la vista hasta la cabeza de la chica - Pero esto sí es demasiado, ¿Nunca te habías peinado antes?

-¡No!- Respondió prontamente algo molesta- Es difícil, tratar de arreglar mi cabello es un suplicio- Llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, tratando de acomodar lo que se salía de la coleta, la maraña de cabello pardo no se dejó vencer y siguió igual de crespa, dejando a Amanda algo consternada - No quiero vivir preparando pociones para arreglarlo todos los días, a veces lamento no compartir más información genética contigo…-refiriéndose al cabello del chico, hizo una pausa-… entonces recuerdo que me tocó la inteligencia y se me pasa -continuó sonriendo vengativa.

-Ah, ¿sí? - Llevó una mano a su pecho, fingiendo dolor mientras se desplomaba en el banco, posó sus grises ojos en los de ella, con una expresión presuntamente afligida dijo- Yo a veces envidio tu altura - arremetió.

- Eres más alto que yo- Espetó con una pizca de alteración, se notaba tocada-Mido alrededor de 1,75 y tu unos 5cm más.

-Sí, pero no estoy en la misma proporción que tú dentro de mi género- explicó, sabía dónde le molestaría más a la chica temperamental.

-Al menos no resalto en él por ser un mujeriego insufrible- se quejó, cansándose del tema, sabía de sobra sus anti virtudes.

-¡Hey! Con las niñas no te metas, ellas no tienen nada que ver en esta conversación- Reprochó, cambiando su rostro a una expresión más curiosa- Ahora cuéntame, ¿Qué tal para la prueba?

-¡Nerviosa!- Dijo rápidamente con los ojos abiertos, ya eran grandes y muy llamativos en su color negro bajo sus gruesas y largas pestañas, ya se olvidó del tema de conversación anterior- Incluso he estado leyendo…-bajó la mirada hacia su nuevo y lujoso bolso de mano, sacando un libro que luego presumió a su primo levantando el mentón-…mira, aquí tengo La biblia de los golpeadores y ¡está firmada por Brutus Scrimgeour!

-¡Ja! Lo que me faltaba, mi primita se volvió materialista, eso era justo lo que tu madre quería- bromeó un poco serio mientras alcanzaba el brazo para que le pasase el libro.

-No seas envidioso, te dejaré echarle un vistazo- Alejándole el libro lo más que podía.

-Cuán generosa es usted, excelentísima dama- Reverencia dramática.

-No seas payaso, no hablaba enserio- Le sacó la lengua.

-Aww, sí que eres cruel a veces, mira…-metió la mano dentro del pantalón y sacó algo que mantuvo con el puño cerrado-...ten, yo hasta te traje regalo- extendió el brazo hasta ella.

Amanda colocó su mano bajo el puño de Sirius- ¿Qué es? Si es otra vez una de tus...-pero no pudo continuar, lo que él dejó caer en su mano le quitó el habla dejándola pálida.

-No exageres, no es como si nunca vieras unas lombrices- opinó con un tono habitual. Segundos de tensión después estalló en carcajadas

-¡BLACK!-Reaccionó tirándole las lombrices- No me esperaba eso.

-Esa era la idea- Reía aún más por la ocurrente respuesta.

La chica pasó por él hacia la puerta, visiblemente enojada, dio media vuelta aguantándose las ganas de estallar de ira y dijo- Mi mamá dijo que debía comportarme, así que voy a acusarte, oí que Remus es prefecto ahora, tienes 10 segundos para discul…

-Remus no me haría daño- Replicó a gusto, acomodándose.

-Pero Lily no tendría problemas- Refunfuñó-

Sirius abrió los ojos pero trató de no demostrar miedo.

-Vamos, no hagas que te delate…-dijo ella casi suplicando

-Alguien aquí tiene miedo de faltar al código de honor y ser una soplona- Aprovecho para volver a la carga, molestarla siempre era divertido.

Le volvió a sacar la lengua- ¡Te buscaste! -Y salió corriendo del compartimiento.

El muchacho la siguió enseguida levantándose muy torpemente y chocando con todo, sorprendido con la reacción de la muchacha, ella ya se encontraba a unos cuantos metros así que se tuvo que apresurar, sacó la varita y pronunció - Carpe Retractum- Al instante la morena sintió como si un garfio la tomara desde atrás y eso la sorprendió, arrastrándola hacia el muchacho.

- Colloshoo- Profirió rápidamente antes de llegar al chico y a este se le pegaron los zapatos al suelo, que aturdido bajó la varita, dando a la muchacha la oportunidad de correr pero a medio camino se dio vuelta como si hubiera olvidado algo, caminó lentamente hacia su primo, amenazando con la mirada y tratando de contener una risa.

-¡No! ¿Qué me harás?- soltó el muchacho al mismo tiempo que trataba de soltarse los zapatos, sospechaba que algo malo estaba por venir.

-Cosquillas- murmuró ella, sonreía mientras enarcaba una ceja, mientras se acercaba lentamente, alargando el sufrimiento del muchacho al infinito.

-No te atreverías- por la alteración cayó de espaldas con las rodillas plegadas, sus pies no se despegarían del suelo así como así y no se le ocurría nada mágico y eficiente que lo salvara.

-Titillando-sentenció, no tardó en ver a su víctima retorcerse de "sufrimiento" ni en desternillarse de risa, la satisfacción inundaba su ser.

Pero la mutua diversión no duró mucho, ya que pronto vendría alguien y no pintaba nada un castigo antes de comenzar las clases, así que Amanda pronto deshizo sus maleficios y dejó al joven tirado al tiempo en que entraba a su compartimiento, sintió tranquilidad al no estar compartiéndolo con nadie más que con Sirius, pero luego se entristeció al caer en cuenta de la realidad: con los tiempos que corrían muchos alumnos dejaban sus estudios y se escondían de la oscura situación, por un lado se sentía bastante tranquila de que algo le pudiera pasar a ella o a sus seres queridos más cercanos, ya que su linaje era puro, su apellido incluso estaba en el Directorio de Sangre Pura pero por otro lado no quería que el mundo mágico a su alrededor cayera en semejante desgracia por una idiotez semejante ¡Como si los muggles o hijos de muggles tuvieran culpa de algo! ¡Como si la magia de los mestizos fuera menos eficiente o cosa semejante! que por cierto ni por lo más mínimo era razón suficiente para tal atrocidad… Así quedó inmersa en sus pensamientos hasta que su amigo entró al compartimiento con la respiración aún recomponiéndose, no se veía enojado, lo contrario ¡se veía feliz! Eso la sacó de su estado.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿No estás molesto?- preguntó saliendo de su momentáneo trance.

-Nah, fue divertido, molestarte siempre es compensado de alguna manera, con verte enojada basta - suspiró mientras se dejaba caer en el asiento de la muchacha, con la cabeza sobre las, ahora cruzadas, piernas de la misma- El fin justifica los medios, debiste ver tu cara ¡Me diste miedo! Ni la Sra. Norris me causa tal terror- reía sólo- Nena, das más miedo que la gata de Filch-repitió a su desatendida frase.

-Perdón, estaba distraída- sacudió la cabeza para esparcir la idea, sus rizos siquiera rebotaron- ¿Qué decías?- preguntó, pero pronto lo recordó - ¡Ah! Ya, vaya hobbie el tuyo -dijo con algo de sorna al mismo tiempo que llevaba su mano al cabello del chico- No entiendo que ganas con eso, sólo que no te prestaré el libro antes como pensé…-pasó instintivamente los dedos por el cabello del chico, moviéndolos en círculos.

-Oh, si…-Cerró los ojos y se sumergió en el deleite que le causaba.

Amanda sonrió, no hacía mucho que dejaron de tratarse como si tuvieran alguna peste y de a poco se volvieron más afectuosos, cosa que le agradaba bastante. Ambos tenían problemas con su familia y se sentían lejanos a ellos pero cercanos entre sí, eso fortalecía los lazos entre ellos. Se hizo un nada incómodo silencio, nada más que sonidos de tren en marcha se percibían.

-Me fui de casa hace como una semana, por eso no te escribí mucho-Dijo el muchacho como si de leer la mente se trataba.

-¿A dónde fuiste?- Se desconcertó por la súbita información.

-A lo de James… perdona que no te haya dicho nada, no quería molestar en tu casa y no es como si tus padres estuvieran en contra de los míos- Explicó, abrió los ojos para mirar el techo, suspiró- Al fin arreglé la moto-cambió de tema desenvolviendo una enorme sonrisa, de las que le caracterizaban- Quedó muy bien, por cierto, y ya la estuve usando mucho con James, no es como si no nos estuviéramos divirtiendo estos días- Puso cara de querer ocultar su expresión de travesuras, se movió incómodo de pensarlo- Los Potter son muy buena gente, dijeron que podría quedarme lo que quiera con ellos… no les contesté eso por nuestra idea de vida- la miró -No me vas a dejar solo, ¿o sí?-Se veía preocupado.

-No- con sonrisa amena - Dijimos que viviríamos juntos, rebeldes sin causa, sin responsabilidades ni compromisos -La idea le fascinaba, en su plan de vida no figuraba entregarse a ninguna persona, por lo que casarse estaba fuera, Sirius coincidía - Pero creo que hay un problema… - Su rostro se volvió muy serio como para no estar de broma.

-¿Cuál?- preguntó curioso.

-Tu moto-

Chasqueó la lengua- ¡No te pongas celosa! No es como si fuera a dejarte de lado- Parecía algo molesto por tal ocurrencia- Caray, a veces hasta pareces mujer…

-¡Agh, pero si yo SOY mujer!- le salían chispas de los ojos, así que bruscamente se cruzó de brazos dejando de masajear la cabeza del primo.

-Sí- sonreía complacido por la reacción de la joven aunque le costó un masaje - Casi una vez al mes…

La muchacha reventó, volviendo a la sarta de conjuros y batallas. El trayecto siguió igual de entretenido hasta que se cansaron y durmieron un poco.

Mientras tanto en otro vagón…

_¡Gracias por leer! _

_Es mi primer fic, si tiene buena respuesta supongo que lo terminaré rápido :)_

_En el proximo capitulo daré a conocer otra de nuestras parejas, no creo que tarden mucho en saber cuál. Nos vemos ^^_


	2. Chapter 2 - Olvidé como ser un Prefecto

Mientras tanto en otro vagón dos prefectos forcejeaban a poca distancia de la separación de vagones.

-¡Suéltame! Que sea tu amigo no quiere decir que tenga preferencias a la hora de conseguirse un castigo, sabes muy bien que los duelos no están permitidos bajo ninguna circunstancia- Dijo la pelirroja mientras trataba de zafarse de su compañero.

-Lily, te recuerdo que tu amiga está ahí también, y es ella la que le está dando una paliza a Sirius-Dijo resistiéndose, se oían los gritos de auxilio de su amigo, entremezclados con carcajadas- Aparte siempre hacen eso, no están peleando enserio, ¡En el fondo no pueden vivir sin el otro!- Ella dejó de hacer esfuerzo, él tenía razón- Ella no le hará daño, considera la situación como si estuvieran practicando… fines didácticos...-concluyó calmadamente y la soltó.

-Pero sólo por ser el primer día- Refunfuñó cruzando de brazos– No quiero que me quiten el cargo por mala práctica – Ahora levantaba el mentón y entrecerraba sus verdes ojos en una expresión amenazante.

-Tranquila, no pasará nada- sonrió, contagiándola con su sonrisa.

-Continuemos con la ronda, tu ve por donde ibas, yo voy por donde el embrollo y de paso regaño un poco a esos dos- Se giró no sin antes sonreírle, ya tranquila y cruzó por fin hacia el otro vagón sin que el muchacho se lo impida.

-Me parece muy bien- Pestañeó afable, esperó parado a que ella desaparezca de su vista para poder girarse sobre sus talones y dirigirse hacia el lado que habían acordado. No estaba muy concentrado en hacer la ronda y se limitada a mirar a través de las ventanillas de los compartimientos sin clasificar lo que era sospechoso o no. Esa chica lo dejaba constantemente distraído desde que se volvieron prefectos el año anterior, hacer rondas nocturnas con ella entonces se volvió una tarea agradable, más que eso, uno de los momentos más lindos del día. Estaba muy enganchado con ella, era divertida, inteligente, tenía un temperamento del demonio algunas veces, pero eso no la hacía mala, lo contrario, era muy buena y siempre se preocupaba en ayudar, le encantaba, era fácil de hablar y muy divertida, pero por sobre todo era bellísima, no había forma de desviarle la mirada, era como si estuviera hecha de imán y tus pupilas de algún metal, y no era sólo físicamente, tenía los ojos, piel, cabello, incluso pecas bellísimas, pero su forma de moverse, articular al hablar, remojarse los labios, cualquier movimiento que haga con los labios, pestañear y hasta respirar era encantadora, y su olor ¡Por las barbas de Merlín! Su maldito olor era el cielo en la tierra, era amortentia en estado gaseoso, si la belleza se oliera sería ella, como si de sus poros brotara el elixir, y si de ella dependiera la existencia de los hedores. Suspiró. Pero jamás podría seguir su ritmo de vida, compararse a ella, ser suficiente, digno de su compañía, siquiera podía pensar en tenerla sólo para sí, eso era egoísta para con el mundo, ella no se merecía estar con él, se merecía una vida tranquila y ajetreada a su modo, divertida y segura, necesitaba a alguien que la adore y complazca a su manera, que viva para ella. Suspiró nuevamente, pero ahora ya no melancólicamente. El sólo sentir eso lo llenaba, satisfacía, incluso tenía el prestigio de verla todos los días, eso era mucho pedir y le bastaba, le bastaba tanto que luego de volverse su amigo prometió al cielo que jamás volvería a hacer algo malo (no es como si hiciera cosas malas). Algo lo distrajo. Oyó un sonido similar al de una explosión de un compartimiento que pasó hace 3 metros, de hecho, lo había pasado mucho pero no se había percatado del correr del tiempo. Se acercó pero no pudo ver a través de la ventanilla pues estaba cubierta de hollín y abrió la puerta con precaución, adentro se encontraba su amigo, Peter Pettigrew, cubierto de hollín como todo el compartimiento, helado en una expresión entre asombrada y asustada.

-Wow-Dijo Pettigrew, cuyo único color diferente al negro tenía en los ojos y en el interior de la boca.

-Sí, ¡Wow! ¿Cómo hiciste eso?- El chico admiraba sorprendido todo el lugar mientras sacaba la varita- _Fregotego-_murmuró aún asombrado de la capacidad de su amigo, el compartimiento se volvió más limpio de lo que estaba.

-No tengo idea, yo sólo quería algo de agua- dijo con vos baja, mitad avergonzado, mitad asustado.

-¡¿Agua?!- Peter saltó en su lugar asustándose más de lo que había previsto – ¿Hiciste esto con un A_guamenti? _– Estaba curioso, pero al ver el estado de su amigo relajó el rostro, se sentó calmado y habló bastante serio- Colagusano, siempre supe que no eras un alumno brillante, pero eres GENIAL haciéndolo todo mal- El aludido sonrió, podía tomarlo como un cumplido o como ofensa, pero eligió la primera opción.

-Pero esta vez no fue mi culpa - Explicó el bajito de cabello descolorido- Ya me salía muy bien…-El otro lo miraba dudoso - ¡Es en serio! – Su amigo no pudo evitar reír- Es que hoy al venir en el apuro traje la varita de mi mamá y me acabo de dar cuenta, son muy parecidas, no pensé que si hiciera un hechizo sencillo pudiera pasar algo malo…-Se quedó callado por un momento- Lo siento- Pronunció con un deje de pena, con expresión muy - ¡Ustedes son tan fabulosos! Yo sólo les acarreo problemas, no volveré a darles vergüenza, voy a ser tan extraordinario como ustedes tres – sentenció - Voy a ser un buen merodeador este año - Lo miraba seriamente a los ojos, tratando de transmitir certeza, de convencerlo con la mirada.

-No necesitas hacer nada - Respondió tranquilo - Sabes que nos divertimos mucho contigo, no somos tan geniales como te parece y no estamos contigo como por generosidad - Dejó de estar serio para sonreírle - ¿De dónde conseguiríamos alguien tan legendario que estalle un compartimiento con un _Aguamenti_? – Rió - Imagínate ¿Cómo lo apagaríamos? – Ahora se carcajeaba por su propia ocurrencia, Peter no tuvo más remedio que reír junto a su amigo, se sentía bien, se reían con él y no de él.

Los interrumpió la figura de un chico rubio y bajo en la puerta, era un prefecto de Hufflepuff, Peter escondió la varita como si hubiera hecho algo malo y el otro se paró de golpe, él sí estaba haciendo algo de lo que podía sentirse culpable. Se giró hacia su compañero pidiendo auxilio con la mirada.

- Y como te decía, Peter, si tienes más dudas sobre encantamientos te ayudaré más tarde, ahora debo continuar con mi ronda - Miró de nuevo al prefecto y dijo - Lo siento, William… olvidé que estaba de ronda cuando me perdí en este… - Miró de nuevo a Peter - …asunto - Peter asintió repetidas veces confirmándolo indiscretamente.

El rubio se atuvo a mirarlos extrañado y dijo - Ya, pero no venía a eso - metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó un pañuelo de color turquesa, lo levantó mostrándolo a los muchachos - ¿Esto es de uno de ustedes? - Preguntó.

Exhalaron tranquilos, uno porque se jugaba el puesto y otro por no saber mentir apropiadamente –No - dijeron al unísono.

- Bueno - dijo apenado - seguiré buscando - dijo y se dispuso a marcharse.

-Y yo seguiré mi ronda - se apresuró a decir un castaño - Peter, continua estudiando.

-S..Sí - dudó el chico casi mientras que el otro salió.

Bueno, pensó, al menos esa situación lo sacó de esa burbuja emocional por un momento, últimamente ya se sentía más liberado, como si le quitaran un peso u obligación de encima y era porque Lily, su querida Lily, le hablaba de alguien que le interesaba, ¡Alguien la haría feliz! Su responsabilidad auto impuesta estaba siendo desplazada y eso lo dejaba tranquilo, todo está bien-Todo siempre está bien - repitió para sí mismo.

-¿Qué está bien? - Oyó una fina y suave vos desde atrás.

Se giró para encontrarse con una niña muy delgada, de ojos grandes y oscuros a juego con las cejas, alta, bufanda de Hufflepuff puesta, cabello lacio muy largo de color rubio… no la reconocía.

-¿Eres de primer año?- Preguntó curioso, ignorando la pregunta anterior.

-No- espetó como si estuviera ofendida, tenía los labios pequeños y la mueca de disgusto que hacía podría parecer graciosa y él no pudo disimular una pequeña sonrisa ladeada- ¿Qué está bien? - volvió a insistir con un tono neutral.

-Todo - hizo una breve pausa - todo siempre está bien - dijo tranquilo, tratando de pensar de dónde la conocía.

Ella lo miró incrédula - El mundo mágico se cae a pedazos – dijo con tono obvio - ¿Cómo puede eso estar bien?- Se irritó un poco

-No sé- sonrió ¡Esa niña sí que sabía inquirir a alguien! - Tal vez sea necesario para que haya cierto equilibrio- supuso.

-No entiendo- apoyó el codo en una ventana – ¿Me estás diciendo que está bien que mueran personas inocentes?

-No es agradable- Suspiró- Pero debe pasar, siempre pasa, todos morimos- explicó.

-¡Eso ya sé! Eso es obvio- Ella tenía una mirada muy directa, sería completamente amenazante si su apariencia no fuera tan adorable.

-Entonces, ¿Para qué preguntas?- Sonrió, no podía tomarla enserio, era como hablar con una muñeca parlante enojada, ¡quería pellizcarle las mejillas!- No estás haciendo las preguntas correctamente-apresuró al ver que el rostro de la niña se enrojecía de rabia y juró haber visto que su cabello se tornaba morado, pero cuando pestañeó seguía igual de rubio.

-¿Qué está bien?-Refunfuñó ligeramente, se estaba tranquilizando.

-Eso es - Halagó sonriente y pronto volvió al tema - Algo que está bien no tiene que ser precisamente bueno, sólo que así debe ser - Explicó hablándole bastante serio dentro de lo que podía.

-¡Ahh! - Asimiló la chica, por primera vez sonreía satisfecha. Era bonita- Ahora comprendo tu punto, hay muchas formas de interpretarlo- Hizo una pausa pensativa - ¿Ves? Si me hablas como si no fuera una niña, nos podemos entender.

-¿Tengo que mentirle a mi cerebro para hablarte?- Se precipitó el chico, el semblante de la niña cambió completamente a uno severo en menos de un segundo, ¡Pero sí que daba miedo cuando se lo proponía! Asustado - Es que no sé en qué año estás, no te conozco- dijo rápidamente. Terror, sintió terror. Ojalá se lo trague, "ojalá crea que a eso me refería" rogó para sí mismo.

-Segundo año- Dijo secamente- Llámame Tonks- Su expresión se ablandó.

-Pero…-balbuceó- No te recuerdo, no te he visto el año pasado…-trató de hacer memoria nuevamente.

-Ah, es por esto- Su expresión cambio por una de concentración, entrecerrando un poco los ojos. Su cabello se volvió violeta- Soy met…

- Metamórfaga - terminó el chico asombrado - ¡Eso es genial! - Sonrió, mordió un poco el labio mientras se enrojecía halagada.

- ¡Pero no se lo digas a nadie! - Precipitó la niña con los ojos bien abiertos - Aún no lo saben otros estudiantes y es mi primera transformación desde que entré a Hogwarts, quiero divertirme un poco – sonreía pícara.

- Ja, ja, diviértete - Exclamó – Pero no hagas nada contra las reglas – Recordó algo – Ha sido un enorme placer – Hizo una pequeña reverencia causó mucha gracia a la del cabello violeta – Perdona que me vaya bruscamente, pero tengo que continuar con mi ronda, nos volveremos a encontrar – Dijo mientras se giraba.

- Ojalá – Susurró, su rostro era el contrario al de la primera vez en que la vio, no se hubiera imaginado – Espera – Recordó algo – No me dijiste cómo te llamas – Exigió.

Se volvió sin mover mucho los pies – Lupin, Remus Lupin – Giró nuevamente, no sin antes sonreírle ameno.

-Remus Lupin – Susurró ella para sí cuando este ya se había marchado.


	3. Chapter 3 - El primer sobre

La prefecta siguió su recorrido, determinada a llegar a cierto compartimiento en especial pero uno en el camino le llamó la atención, no el compartimiento en sí, sino lo que vio dentro. Se paró. Abrió la puerta.

- ¡Potter! – Gritó exaltada, con cara de querer entender lo que pasaba. El aludido saltó en su lugar alejándose mucho de la alta chica que estaba prácticamente sobre él, ambos enrojecidos hasta las orejas. Si la incomodidad se pudiera oler los tres se hubieran quedado sin oxígeno.

- Ella empezó, ¡Lo juro! – Explicó rápido el chico respirando agitadamente, con los ojos como platos y la mirada desorientada.

- No tienes que explicarme nada – Sonrió muy ligeramente la chica, pero no podía ocultar el deje de enfado a causa de la… ¿Desconsideración visual? – Pero por favor esperen a llegar al castillo para hacer lo que sea que fueran a hacer - Encajó, su rostro lucía bastante severo y su voz bastante segura, había mejorado con los años, eso de ser prefecta ya le salía muy natural – Y por favor, que no sea en público – Terminó desganada.

La chica que se sintió ajena a la conversación de pronto adquirió protagonismo al escuchar plurales - ¿Quién es? – Dijo girándose hacia el chico, con rostro de no entender por qué tenían que hacerle caso, pero poco después cambio su expresión al hacer un descubrimiento - ¡¿Es tu novia?! – Dijo enfadada parándose de golpe, su negro cabello planchado ni se inmutó.

- ¡No! Claro que no, ¿Por quién me tomas? – Apresuró el muchacho, la situación se estaba volviendo cada vez peor – Ella es prefecta, por eso nos orden…

-¡Mentiroso! – Interrumpió la morena, bronceada, pero morena a fin de cuentas - ¡Creí que habías cambiado pero siempre es igual! Y pensar que mi último año empezaba bien… – Refunfuñó mientras tomaba sus cosas a toda prisa y se marchaba, cerrando la puerta de golpe, dejando a una pelirroja confundida y a un chico sin saber qué hacer.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo. La chica tomo aire para decir algo pero él la interrumpió.

-Ni se te ocurra disculparte – Dijo robándole las palabras, tan serio como ella pudo verlo jamás – Conozco a las mujeres más que nadie en Hogwarts y sé lo que estás tramando.

-¿Qué? – Preguntó curiosa, no se veía venir eso.

-Que estás intentando ahuyentar a las chicas de mi – Explicó lento y suavizando la voz de manera seductora, la miró fijamente – Sé que no quieres aceptar salir conmigo después de todos estos años sólo así como así porque eres orgullosa y no quieres admitir tan rápido que de repente te gusto – Ella no se podía creer lo que oía, desvió la mirada sonriendo con sorna, los ojos del chico la perturbaban, se sentía desnuda - Te gusta hacerte la difícil – Terminó, cruzando los brazos detrás de la cabeza mientras se acomodaba –

- ¿Perdón? – Contestó al fin, mirándolo incrédula, seguía parada casi en la entrada con los brazos cruzados – ¿Tu arrogancia no te permite otra respuesta posible?

- No – Contestó obvio y confundido al mismo tiempo, no percibiendo la ofensa trató de pensar otra probabilidad… - ¿Tal vez sea porque no tienes novio y no te gusta ver a otras parejas? – Tanteó.

- Merlín – Murmuró alzando las cejas – Estás peor de lo que pensaba, como si el mundo girara entorno a ti, como si fueras la última varita de _Ollivander –_ Hablaba rápido, lo que quería decir que estaba irritada. ¡Ja! Como si muriera por estar con él, ¡Con él!¡San Potter! (Como decía Severus).

-Vamos, no soy mal partido, ¿O sí? – Ponía cara de apenado, sí que sabía conseguirse lo que quería, pero no, con ella no, esos trucos no servían – Tal vez si me dieras una oport…

-Ni lo sueñes, Potter – Aventajó antes de que él termine – No necesito de una cita para saber qué tan horrible persona eres.

-¿Horrible persona? – Exclamó ofendido con la boca abierta, se acomodó las gafas y recuperó la compostura – Déjame decirte, Lily, que las personas cambian con el tiempo.

-Evans- Contestó rápido la chica, se estaba irritando aún más.

-Tienes un hermoso nombre que jamás podría olvidar, lo siento, en mi cabeza eres Lily – Se sentó y, con la mano, la invitó a hacer lo mismo.

-No, gracias, ya me voy – Dijo ella, preguntándose por qué seguía ahí.

El castaño se levantó rápido en dirección a la puerta para impedir que la chica salga - No te vayas así, déjame demostrarte que cambié, nunca más te volveré a pedir una cita

-¿Nunca más? – Preguntó interesada la chica, el enfado se estaba consumiendo.

-Nunca más – Aseguró, se estaba dado cuenta del error que cometía, pero debía darse una oportunidad, no la echaría a perder.

-Entonces está bien, en la primera salida a Hogsmeade tendremos una cita – Dijo levantando el mentón con una sonrisita de superioridad tratando de salirse de la comisura de los labios.

-Esperaré con ansias – No supo qué más decir, no cabía en sí, ¡Al fin la chica había aceptado! Luego de tanto tiempo tras ella, había logrado el reto mayor: Persuadir a Lily Evans de salir con él. Sonreía enormemente, y por primera vez ella sonreía con él (o tal vez _de_ él, pero no importaba, sonreía). Recordó que era jodidamente hermosa, la apreció por unos segundos aprovechando que no la tenía muy lejos y no estaban peleando, ella también lo miraba, podía perderse en esos verdes ojos, en sus pecas, en las curvas de sus pestañas, las de sus mejillas, en sus labios, Merlín, sus labios sí que eran hermosos, detuvo la mirada ahí. Se acercó a ella inconscientemente, ella se acercó a él también. "Genial", pensó. Perdido en sus labios siguió acercándose al mismo tiempo en que ella lo imitaba. Pasaron menos que segundos pero el tiempo para él mucho más lento de lo que quisiera, ella no decía nada. Tal vez era algo mutuo, tal vez sólo es orgullosa, pensó. Lógico, no podría tardar demasiado en caer a sus pies, tal vez debía besarla, sí ¡Eso era! Si la besara, ella ya no se negaría a estar con él, ¿O sí?

- Potter, ¿Qué te pasa? Déjame salir de una vez, me obstruyes el camino – Dijo la chica seriamente, cortando la película mental del muchacho. Se irritó nuevamente.

-S…Sí…Sí – Contestó nervioso, apartando rápidamente la mirada sonrojado, ¿Pero qué se había creído? ¿Qué Evans…?. Se giró para darle paso. Ella pasó sin mirarlo y se paró en el marco de la puerta.

-Estaré en Las Tres Escobas, espero que no te me acerques mucho en la cita ¿Ok? Y espero no volver a saber de ti cuando se haya acabado- Dijo habiendo apenas girado la cabeza.

-Sí, claro – Murmuró distraído, no podía creer lo que estuvo a punto de hacer. Se despeinó el cabello. Lily chasqueó la lengua y cerró la puerta tras sí.

Lily caminó dos compartimientos más sin siquiera mirar y entró al que le interesaba, recordando lo que había venido a hacer al vagón. Abrió la puerta y encontró a su amiga con la cabeza recostada en la ventana y a su primo con la cabeza sobre las piernas de esta, ambos dormidos con la boca abierta, ¡Por algo llevaban la misma sangre! Sonrió. Ella le había escrito hace unos días contándole sobre los cambios, los cuales le agradaban mucho, siempre intentó vanamente persuadirla de arreglarse y verse más femenina, desde que la vio por primera vez le pareció muy bonita a pesar del cabello incontrolable (encantador de alguna forma) pero nunca dejó maquillarla, algo que en realidad le hacía mucha ilusión y esperó que haya cambiado. Ahora esta se veía más señorita, con la ropa más acorde a sus medidas, aunque su postura dejaba mucho que desear. Recordó a lo que venía. Carraspeó. No surgió efecto. Tosió. Nada. Se acercó a Amanda y le movió el antebrazo. Nada. Lo movió con más fuerza y sólo logró que esta se acomodara.

-_Aguamenti_- Murmuró, empapando a la pareja de koalas, que despertaron totalmente desorientados. Lily aprovechó el estado de los chicos para secarlos mágicamente antes de que despierten del todo. Amanda dio un respingo al ver a alguien más en el compartimiento. Sirius volvió a su anterior estado más rápido de lo que se creería.

-Lily, ¿Qué haces? – Preguntó Amanda con voz ronca al reconocerla. Se aclaró la garganta – No tenías por que despertarnos así – Se restregaba los ojos perezosamente mientras bostezaba. Sirius fingía el muerto, pareciera que los intentos de Lily fueron en vano, no se había levantado pero seguía haciendo muecas de "Apaga la luz". Lily sintió lástima por quien se ocupaba de despertarlo todos los días. Amanda se desperezaba – Levántate ya – Dijo y se corrió dejando caer la cabeza de Sirius sobre el asiento, que abría los ojos al fin, al parecer de forma decisiva.

-Bestias – Murmuró somnoliento mientras se incorporaba y se rascaba una oreja de manera muy bruta, Amanda siempre resaltaba sus rasgos "perrunos" y lo hacía comportarse en público – Ni Kreacher me despierta tan cruelmente como ustedes dos – Masculló – ¡Agh! – Se rascaba con más fuerza – Estas pulgas me van a matar – Amanda acostumbrada a la situación lo golpeó en la cabeza sin ninguna delicadeza, el chico puso una mano donde recibió el golpe y abrió la boca pero no dejó salir ningún sonido. Lily alzó una ceja ante la escena, seguía esperando a que los dos estén lúcidos para prestarle atención.

Los dos luchaban con la mirada, haciendo gestos amenazantes levantando el torso y el mentón repetidas veces. Lily se sentía en medio de una pelea de gallos.

-¿Se viene un duelo de nuevo? – Preguntó seria la prefecta haciendo que los otros dos dejen de moverse recordando algo y se miraran con complicidad. Amanda empalideció. Sirius suspiró acostumbrado, giró la mirada hacia Lily y abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la volvió cerrar cambiando de opinión. Miró a Amanda y a Lily nuevamente, tendría a dos contra él.

-Ella empezó – Dijo al fin, despejándose de toda culpa con la facilidad que lo caracterizaba y se dejó caer en el asiento. Amanda abrió la boca sorprendida al tiempo que recibía la mirada inquisitiva de la prefecta.

-Yo no hice nada malo – Se explicó rápidamente, su voz no era suficientemente firme – Él incluso reía – Se justificó – Disfrutaba – Concluyó convenciendo a su amiga.

- No vengo a regañarlos – Respondió Lily tranquila antes de que Sirius pueda reprochar, las miradas de pelea de gallos estaba por volver entre él y su amiga – Sólo quiero que sepan que no volveré a hacer la vista gorda y de que no quiero verme obligada a castigarlos así que…-

-…Así que debemos hacerlo a escondidas, ya lo sabemos – continuó Sirius

-No, no es eso, no quiero que lo vuelvan a hacer – Corrigió Lily rutinariamente – Si se quieren pelear háganlo sin magia, son buenos en eso –Agregó y apreció los rostros medio cabizbajos de "arrepentimiento" – Debo continuar con mi ronda. Espero que se comporten al menos así de poquito – Terminó haciendo un gesto con la mano mientras de disponía para salir.

-Si… - Contestaron los apenados. Pero nada más Lily salió volvieron a sus gestos de amenaza, los cuales predijo pero ignoró confiando en que considerarían el punto que acababa de dar.

Al cerrar la puerta y dar media vuelta se encontró con un sobre de una ligera tonalidad azul en el piso del pasillo, se agachó para recogerlo algo sonrojada, conocía ese sobre, estaba recibiendo bastante de esos estas vacaciones. Recordó cómo empezó.

_Estaba sentada leyendo junto a la ventana de su cuarto, aprovechando la luz natural, su nuevo libro de Runas Antiguas, "Traductor de Runas Avanzado_", que había comprado esa mañana para el nuevo curso cuando una lechuza blanca y muy elegante la interrumpió, no sabía de quién podría ser, se posó en la ventana dejando una caja de cartón vacía. Ella se apresuró a darle algo de comer luego de esquivar dos picotazos y se puso a escribir en un pedazo de pergamino que tenía cerca:

_"Buenas Tardes. Esta lechuza me ha traído una caja vacía, supongo que se le perdió el contenido en el trayecto. Lily Evans"_

Apenas la terminó de doblarlo la lechuza la tomó y se fue volando. La miró hasta que desapareció, cuidando de que no se le haya caído la carta. Continuó leyendo hasta recibir una respuesta. Esta vez estaba atada a la pata de la lechuza, tomó el sobre, el cual era ligeramente azul, lo desdobló y leyó lo que tenía dentro:

"_Buenas Tardes, Lily. Perdona a mi lechuza, que aparte de perder el contenido de la caja se equivocó de destinatario. Debo decir que es una extraña pero agradable coincidencia pues te conozco (si no existe otra Lily Evans), yo también estudio en Hogwarts. M :_)"

-¿M? – Se preguntó curiosa, y se dispuso a contestarle en el mismo pergamino.

"_No te preocupes por la lechuza, es normal que pasen cosas así, aparte que cuando le das algo de comer ya no intenta picotearte. Supongo que soy la misma Lily que conoces, pero yo, en cambio, no creo conocer a ningún "M", ¿podrías ser más específico?"_

La envió y no tardó demasiado en recibir una respuesta:

_"No, si te digo quién soy no podría decirte que desde que te vi por primera vez juré haber visto un ángel. M"_


End file.
